1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a document shredding apparatus to shred scrapped documents and more particularly to a document shredding apparatus with a scanning function capable of reading documents to be scrapped and a document scrapping system using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Examples of conventional document shredding apparatus with a scanning function include, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2000-42440 (embodiment of the invention, FIG. 2) and Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-228684 (embodiment of the invention, FIG. 2).
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2000-42440 concerns a technology that involves reading image information of a document with an image scanner, checking for a keyword in the image information and, if there is a keyword, sending the document to a restore tray without performing a shredding operation by a shredding mechanism, or if a keyword does not exist, executing a shredding operation by the shredding mechanism.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-228684 concerns a system that comprises a scanner unit, a shredder unit, a storage unit in which to temporarily store a document read by the scanner unit, an image display unit to display an image of the document read by the scanner unit, a first transport unit between the scanner unit and the storage unit and a second transport unit between the storage unit and the shredder unit, whereby, based on the image on the image display unit, the system performs a rescanning operation by the scanner unit, an extraction operation from the storage unit or a shredding operation by the shredder unit.